To Hear Voices on the Wind
by minshe
Summary: The world was saved, but it wasn't me who saved it. This is my story of how I met the people who did, and fell in love with one who didn't. Tseng/oc
1. Proloug

I do not own any Final Fantasy characters.

She had always known she was different.

None of the other children had ever been told to hide the voices she hears, and she suspected that they couldn't hear the red voices. She had always heard thirteen of them. And sometimes when travelers came through she heard more voices that came and went with them. But only ShinRa fighters ever came and the village always said the island they lived on was too small and out of the way for ShinRa to bother much with.

She had learned when she was able to fight monsters that she was good at it, and the voices helped her learn faster. She was fourteen when the voices asked if she could go to the cave. She had always gone into the woods around town so she said she would go and she packed for an all day trip into the woods. She found the cave and the voices promised they would make sure she didn't get lost.

She spent all day going through the caverns, picking up treasures and still the voices encouraged her to explore more. It was near the end of the day when she stumbled into the cave where the voices were loudest. As she looked around she saw a small red materia. As she bent down she realized, this was where the voices came from! She took the materia with her and placed it in a hidden pocket of her clothes, she planned to have a necklace made with just a materia slot so she could wear it there.

The mateia's voices led her back to the village but as she was getting close they started screaming for her to run and not let them catch her, she bolted. Whoever was at the village seemed to know that she ran because they called out to try and stop her. It was as she was nearing the caves that they caught her, and she fought but they disarmed her quickly. She attempted to use the summon but both she and the summons knew she was not strong enough to summon them.

When she next woke up she was looking out of a tank filled with a blue liquid, and she started to panic. As she started to try and free herself a man with a white doctors jacket on came into the room. He would have been attractive if it weren't for the fact that he seemed to be in charge of her captures. He was tall, blond and it looked like he spent an hour every morning just working on his appearance.

They had apparently heard of her hearing voices from some of the more closed minded of the villagers, and they tried to get permission from her father to research into the reasons, and when her mother protested they had killed them both.

They hadnt know how long she stayed there but she was always aware that they gave her painful daily injections of a glowing greenish liquid, and every time they did they would get excited, and she would hear through the pain them talking about absorption, and how they had found a way to fight ShinRa's SOLDIER.

She thought she had been there for years when the doctors decided to see if they could impregnate her and see if she could carry to term. They had her strapped down, and she listened in horror as the orderlies asked how he was going to inject the sperm and he said they didn't have the equipment to do it any way but the natural way.

After they had finished with her they put her back into the cell she had been in and she was just sitting in shock, when she heard the voices ask if she could reach out to them. She tried and was a little surprised when she felt a connection spring to life. She heard screams and explosions and looked up when a giant ripped off the door and handed her clothes to her.

After the summons had run out she went outside and looked around. On one side she could see a large town on the other she could see a large farm. She ran to the large town and saw a boat that looked deserted sitting outside the town she grabbed it and was surprised by how easy it was to drag it toward the mountain by the sea.

After she got it to the mountain she hid it in a cave and began hunting for food. She spent weeks gathering food and fixing the boat. During this time she saw ShinRa begin to investigate the lab she broke out of. When she finally had gathered all the food and jugs of water that would fit on the boat she began sailing westward. She stopped off on all the islands she found and refilled her stock until finally she landed on a large island with a temple in the distance. She spent months exploring the island and found there was nobody living on it. She began to set up her own home in a cave.


	2. To Hear and Help

I do not own any Final Fantasy 7 Characters

When Alicia woke up that morning, she realized she had been low on dang sam and would need to go toward the middle of the island near the old temple to gather more. She would be able to gather extra so she could sell it next time she made a supply run to Fort Condor.

She stopped as she thought of the time she had spent on this island. It had been on the sea that she had recognized the symptoms; her mother had been the village healer. She had a miscarriage. She didn't quite know how to feel about that. On the one hand, she was not happy that she had been pregnant. She still didn't feel clean after the scientist had raped her and the thought of carrying the child to term was not a pleasant one.

On the other hand, she loved the idea of being a mother, and the thought of having a child all to herself was worth any horror she might have felt for the manner in which she got pregnant. There was also the fear of what they did to her making it impossible for her to have her own children, as the scientists had feared.

Since her capture, she also noticed that she couldn't talk. She figured her experiences at the hands of the monsters in human skin had scarred her. So, she was surprised when she was staring off to the nearing shore when she noticed she was singing. After experimenting, she found that the only vocal noise she could make was musical.

When she had gotten to the island, she had set up a home in a cave and then set up a second cave for if the cave she was in had to be abandoned. Then, she used the teachings her mother gave her to begin gathering herbs and medicines. Since this was a new area that she lived in, she wasn't able to gather much because she didn't recognize many of the plants. She gathered enough to load her boat up then she set sail toward the mainland. She went to the city she could see from the coastline and traded the herbs she had. She had a little trouble due to the fact that she couldn't talk to them, but they were finally able to come to an agreement.

She was able to get a few books on the plant life in the jungles she was in so she could gather all herbs and food using the knowledge to her advantage. After sailing back to the island, she spent the next year learning to survive on the island. She even learned to hunt some dangerous animals and gather valuable materials from them as well. Every two months, she would travel back to fort condor and, steadily she was gaining wealth.

After the first year, she had an abundance of Gil that she didn't need for necessities she began gathering materia. She paid a mercenary to go around gathering every piece of materia he found. She eventually had a materia of all the summons and most of the magic and command materia.

Now, Alicia had been on this island for four years and was beginning to wonder if she would ever leave. She did not want to go back to living in a town, or even a city, and she was relatively happy here even if she did wish for a few people to be close by. But she was content with the summons, they always had interesting stories to tell. She was extremely happy they could hear her thoughts so she could still talk to them.

She started suddenly and began berating herself for daydreaming, she had wasted time she could have spent doing something useful. The summons began talking to her the moment she started moving.

"You know Alicia, you could try exploring the temple again. We would be there to help if you run into any problems."Shiva said.

But Alicia just shook her head. ' I've tried but I can't find a way in, so I can only look at the one room. It's boring. I think I'll just collect herbs today.'

"Why don't you go to other towns and continents? You can fight extremely well, so pretty much no monster you run into will be a problem," Bahamut interrupted. "Especially with us on you and the strength you got when they enhanced you. We can go to unexplored parts of the world and find exotic treasures and-"

'And have some other scientist notice that my eyes glow and I have sparkle shaped pupils instead of round, and then be subjected to more painful tests and imprisonment where I will be separated from all of you and quite possibly killed.' She thought with a monotone. 'No, I'm better off here. I'm mostly happy and I'm considering adopting an orphan or two, and I will have everything I need.'

Alicia looked up to realize she was getting close to the temple, and she started looking around for any herbs that she could sell. She had been at it for close to an hour when she heard something that she had never even imagined. It sounded like something large had crashed into a few trees. She jumped into one of the trees and began making her way towards the source of the noise.

She got half way to the coastline when she saw a group of travelers; there were seven of them, and they seemed to be wary and looking around for things to pop out and fight them. She laughed silently as they walked into no less then seven insect nests and ten monster dens, all on the way toward the temple at the middle of the island. Once they got to the temple, she noticed that three of the ones in the front went into the temple and the rest started to watch the jungle, like they were standing guard, and she scoffed at their stupidity for only watching the ground.

Alicia followed the three who went into the temple and smelled blood as soon as she looked in the door. She saw a black haired man, injured, give a funny shaped rock to the group. Then she stared angrily at them as they left him there. She started to back out when she noticed him pass out.

"Hatchling, you must leave here this temple is not safe any longer! When they get to the center they will be able to kill anybody who is still in the temple! Get out now!" She jolted at the shout coming from Bahamut. Then, angry at herself, cast a restore at the black haired man and picked him up, she quickly left making sure none of the others in the group saw her leave, then she began heading towards her cave, grabbing any herbs she came across as she walked.


	3. To Help and Heal

I do not own Final fantasy characters, only my oc

It was early evening when Alicia got back to her cave and she set the black haired man down on the cot and grabbed Phoenix.

'I've never healed before. Tell me what to do, please.' As Phoenix coached her through the healing, she realized she was exhausted.

"That's all you can do for now, little Ali. The wound is severe and he will be fine until morning. Rest, you are exhausted. I will wake you if a problem arises." Phoenix said. Slowly, Alicia cleaned up the messes she made and she lay down next to the black haired man. As she drifted into sleep, her last thought was 'At least he is nice to look at.'

Tseng became aware suddenly, but kept still to assess his surroundings before he opened his eyes. He became aware of a presence and he opened his eyes to see a woman wrapped around one of his arms. He couldn't see her face, but she seemed to be asleep, so he began to catalog his surroundings. He appeared to be in a cave, and looking outside, he would say it was close to the early middle of the day. He shifted a little and had to stop himself from grunting at the pain. He looked down to see his shirt and jacket removed and his chest bandaged up.

He suddenly became aware of how severe his injury was and his eyes widened as he realized that he had survived the night. He had thought that he was dead, no unenhanced should have been able to survive a wound like his. He suddenly looked down at the woman again, figuring that she had healed him, only to start as he saw strange eyes looking back at him.

They were MAKO eyes except they looked more like Sephiroth's eyes than that of a normal SOLDIERs. They were so blue they were practically green and instead of round pupils, she had pupils that looked like they were slit twice, once vertical and once horizontal.

As soon as he noticed her, she moved the blanket to the side and began examining his wound. He noticed that it was partially healed, but he was nowhere near healed enough to stand and leave.

"Do you have my PHS?" Tseng asks. She looks up at him with a regretful look, and shakes her head. "Do you have a PHS that I could use?" She again shakes her head. Then she pulled out a materia, he noticed it was a heal materia , and began to use it. It didn't feel like a normal heal spell though and after a few minutes he realized that she was disinfecting his wound! Using materia like that was completely unheard of, and nobody he knew of would even know where to begin.

"My name is Tseng, of the Turks. May I ask yours?" She looked up and he saw she looked suddenly pained. She put a hand to her throat and shook her head, then pulled out a sketch pad and wrote. She turned it around and he read ~My name is Alicia~.

Then she turned back to his wound and pulled out a restore. As she healed it, it got slowly but steadily smaller. When she finished she looked exhausted, but he had never heard of anyone who could heal such massive wounds even a fraction, never mind keeping someone steady throughout the night when they had been mortally wounded.

She stood up and went over to what he saw looked like a fireplace, and began making food preparations. She brought him over a large cup of water and set it beside him before she helped to lean him against a pillowed wall so he could comfortably eat and drink.

After he had finished his water, she pulled up her sketch pad again and wrote him a new message. ~I go to a city for a supply run every two months, and I will head out again in three weeks. While I am there, I can get you a new PHS, and send a runner to tell whoever you need to contact, if you wish.~

"Thank you miss Alicia that would be most appreciated. May I ask how you found me? And how you live here, I didn't believe there were any settlements on this landmass." He looked on as her face seemed to close just a bit at his last sentence.

'What do I say?! I have no idea what to tell him. I can't tell him about you guys warning me of danger, he will be unable to hear you at all!' Alicia thought frantically.

"Calm down iceling, just tell him you were investigating a disturbance and saw him injured so you got him to a place where monsters couldn't get to you and healed him. Tell him you live alone here since your mother died. Tell him half truths, and no lies will have to be used." Shiva said soothingly.

'Okay.' She started writing and after a minute gave him the pad as she went off to check on the food. ~I was looking into the loud crash I heard when I saw seven people walking toward the old temple, and I followed them. When four of them started to stand guard, I followed the three that went into the temple. I saw you give them something then they left you there. I heard what sounded like a monster and grabbed you. I brought you here where no monsters could get to us, and I have tended you wounds here.~

He looked up as she came back with a large pitcher of water and a large bowl of soup with bread on a plate. "I thank you for your quick thinking and your kindness. Your skill with materia is also most impressive. I have never seen someone who has even near the amount of skill you demonstrate." Instead of a small smile or thanks as he expected for the compliment, she suddenly went really pale and looked scared. She set his food down where he could reach it before she bolted out of the cave.


	4. To Heal and Serve

I don't own any Final Fantasy characters. T.T

Alicia was nervous as she walked back towards the cave. She had only been gone for four hours, but she had gathered nearly five days worth of merchandise. She wanted to hurry and get him out of her care but it takes two days for her to sail to the continent, and a day to sell her wares and buy what she needed. He was not well enough to take care of himself for that long.

'Why did I have to go and rescue a strange man, I did it knowing I would regret it later?' she grumbled to herself and her summons. All she heard at first was them laughing at her. She listened for five minutes until one of them finally began talking to her.

"Only you can answer that question, my lady. Even now, you still are working towards his best interest, and you have gone out of your way to make him comfortable. I am able to sense some of your conflict, and none of it is about whether or not you will help him. It's about something else. Will you tell me?" said one of the knights.

Alicia's face started to heat up. 'When I decided to help him at first, it was just because I thought it was the right thing to do. It was after I had cleaned him up and stabilized him that I realized how attractive he is. This is the first time since the scientist that I have even considered a romantic... anything.'

"Kupo! It just means you are starting to heal! Maybe you can fall in love and have more moglets with him. You are learning to live again and this is part of it moglet." Choco-mog was by far the most excitable of all the summons so it didn't surprise Alicia that he was kinda forgetful as well.

'I don't know if I can have children, but if I fall in love with him, won't he want children!? I don't even know if I want a relationship yet. Don't go getting ahead of yourself. Now, any ideas about what I should do when I go back in there?'

"Just act as if you went out just to collect these herbs lyttling. He should be polite and ignore the fact that you ran and forget he ever asked anything." Kjata said smoothly.

'I hope your right.' Alicia walked into the cave and calmly began storing her merchandise, and then walked over to check on her patient. After checking his wound and making sure he had enough water she wrote a message and ripped it out of her pad. ~Do you need anything?~

"No thank you, you've taken care of everything for now. Once again I am grateful for your assistance. I will attempt to compensate you for your troubles." Tseng said.

Alicia quickly shook her head and smiled. Then she began drying herbs so she could turn them into spices.

The next few days, they got into a rhythm and she had begun to understand him and his unconscious signals. He, in turn, had begun to understand her silent way of speaking, or at least he seemed to. She didn't know how good his observation skills might be, so she just had to assume he understood.

Today was the first day she decided to let him up to walk around; she was planning on taking him outside. She had set up a shower for him and washed his clothes, figuring he would like them back.

Alicia turned and noticed he was awake, so she went over and showed him her pad, ~Would you like to get up and move around today? Or are you going to wait a few more days?~

"I would like to get up today if I can." Tseng said. Alicia just smiled and began to help him sit up. After he had eaten and she had cared for his wound, she helped him to stand then stepped back to see if he stand on his own easily.

She smiled and grabbed him started to help him move toward the cave entrance. He blinked and looked around. She saw him notice the water tank, and she pointed the shower system out to him and his pile of clothes. She walked him over so he could look, and then she showed him how to set the speed of the water.

Her shower was really just metal piping that came from the water tank with a small fire warming the water as it passed, but he looked excited. She then walked away and left him to give him privacy.

She walked off to gather some herbs that were near the entrance to her cave. She had only been gathering for a half an hour when she sensed all of her summons screaming. She looked up and saw in the sky, a huge... something. It looked like a meteor but it took an entire portion of the sky! Then Alicia noticed all the monsters seemed to be both going berserk and leaving the areas they normally stayed in.

She stiffened then bolted toward the cave pulling out the summon she had on her, Ifrit. "Calm down little ember, there are no monsters near enough to threaten you, so what has you worried?"

'Tseng is not healed enough to fight! Most of the monsters are easy to take out but if they come at him I don't think he could take them all!' she cried desperately trying to run faster. She came within sight of him and he was wearing only pants and was dripping wet. He was using his gun but she could see even from this distance that he was ready to fall over. 'Ifrit please defend him, don't let anything hurt him til I get there!'

"As you wish summoner." Ifrit said then she felt a rush of energy leave her and Ifrit appeared out of nowhere and charged the monsters surrounding Tseng. After killing the ones close to him, Ifrit then hunkered down next to him and watched as Alicia ran up.

When she reached Tseng and Ifrit, she noticed Tseng's eyes were wide with shock and awe. She knew it was because summons only showed up attacked once then disappeared for normal people, and the fact that he stayed showed him that she had abnormal abilities.

Alicia grabbed Tseng, pulled him into the cave, and set him down further in then the entry and began to stand guard over the entrance. As she did this, she thanked Ifrit and cut the power toward the summon.

She looked back to see Tseng readying his weapon and she smiled before setting to work killing any monster that came within five feet of her cave.


	5. To Serve and Listen

I do not own final fantasy 7 or any of its Characters

Several days after the attack, Alicia still had not left Tseng alone, and he was beginning to fear she probably wouldn't. She had not even wanted to let him outside again. Today was the day she finally helped him outside again.

He had seen her command a summon with a control he had never heard of, not even from Aerith. But he wanted to see what had appeared in the sky as he hadn't gotten much of a chance because of the monsters. He had been gaining more independence and even been able to help with small chores. He had noticed she had been giving him more to do, and seemed to be preparing to leave for longer periods of time.

Just then, Alicia appeared. She grabbed him and began to lead him, then stopped herself and let him walk out on his own. He was pleased to see his uniform once again stain free folded waiting for him to finish with his interrupted shower.

She left him after starting a small fire, and he sighed as he let hot water fall onto him. He washed himself thoroughly before stepping out and drying himself with the towel she had provided. After he got dressed, he checked his gun. It needed cleaned, but it wasn't too bad yet, and he had two full cartridges of bullets so he wasn't at a critical stage yet. He really hoped she would go on her supply run soon.

Just then, he turned and saw her walking up the path. She walked with him back into the cave then she started to write. ~I am going to begin going out all day for the next week and a half, then I will rest for two days before I go on my supply run. I will be gone for five days. I have made and frozen food that you can simply heat up for when I'm gone. Can you cook by yourself or should I prepare lunches for when I'm out?~

"I can cook, but not well and I would need all the ingredients within easy walking distance. Thank you for your consideration." Tseng said and she gave him a small smile and walked away. He briefly considered her attitude and realized she probably wouldn't let him repay her for saving his life. He didn't like owing a life debt to anyone, so it was fairly annoying. But he was still grateful to be alive.

He watched as for the next few days she left early and returned as the sun was setting, just to begin preserving all of the herbs she brought in. He was also quite impressed that she brought in so many sell-able monster pieces. He was confused at how she seemed to be rushing, he didn't see her for a hard deadline person.

During the week he realized that he actually missed her company. He had always made it a point, just like every Turk, to not get attached to any acquaintances, and friends were few. He realized he was attracted to her physically, but to crave her company? It was unheard of. And it was against every Turk rule, both spoken and implied.

It was near the end of the week that she began to move everything she gathered into the tunnel that he had only explored the beginning of. It seemed her boat was down there and he began helping her load it and securing the cargo. Then she pulled out her pad, ~Thank you. Since the sea is even more dangerous I need to be fully alert. I'm going to rest for a day or two and then head out. Any last minute requests? And I will need to have a note if you want me to send a runner.~

"I just need the PHS, then my people will be able to get my location by tracing the call. Do you want me to make the call from an alternate location? Or would you like to arrange something else?" Tseng asked.

~On the day I get back if there is enough light I will take you to an alternate location and stay with you until your people show up. I want to make sure you get home safely.~ Alicia replied. Then she suddenly blushed, then backed up as she realized how close they had gotten. Tseng noticed and smirked. He had noticed she reacted like a shy schoolgirl whenever he was too close, and he hoped that after he returned he would be able to use his vacation time to come back when he was at full strength, not that he wanted to use her, but he thought she would enjoy a relationship as much as he would, even if it was a short one.

Alicia walked away and lay down on the bedding she had set up for herself on the other side of the cave and was soon breathing deep and regular. Tseng followed suit and was soon in his usual light sleep.

Tseng became alert suddenly when he heard the first strains of music. It sounded like a flute, but more earthy. He almost jerked his eyes open when he heard a beautiful female voice start to sing

_I know the sound of each rock and stone,_

_And I embrace what others fear._

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place,_

_Just the likes of me are welcome hear._

_Everything breathes,_

_And I know each breath._

_For me it means life,_

_For others its death._

_Perfectly balanced,_

_Perfectly planned,_

_More then enough,_

_For this Girl._

Tseng was standing now and walked to the entrance to the cave as he listened to the song.

_Like every tree,_

_Stands on its own,_

_Reaching for the sky,_

_I stand alone._

_I share my world,_

_With no one else,_

_All by myself,_

_I stand alone._

_I've seen your world,_

_With these very eyes._

_Don't come any closer,_

_Don't even try._

_I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies,_

_But in my world there's no compromise._

He stared as he looked out to see Alicia with her eyes closed and a tear running down her cheek. Her voice was beautiful and she seemed to put more passion into every syllable than any star he had ever heard.

_Like every tree,_

_Stands on its own,_

_Reaching for the sky,_

_I stand alone._

_I share my world,_

_With no one else,_

_All by myself,_

_I stand alone._

_All by myself,_

_I stand alone._

_All by myself,_

_I stand alone._

He smiled and started to slowly clap, and smirked as he saw her jump nearly three feet in the air. "I didn't know you had a voice that worked. I was under the impression that you were mute." Tseng said as he watched her back up nervously. She pulled out her pad and he frowned as he watched her write, wondering why she needed it for now that he knew she could speak perfectly fine.

~I am selectively mute because of some psychological damage that happened right before I came to this island. I had at first feared I was totally mute until I absently began to sing one day while on the boat. Since then I have found that the only way I can use my voice is for music.~ Alicia was looking at him as he finished reading her note and he noticed she was tense and almost looked ready to bolt.

"Well, this is interesting, but you have a pretty voice nonetheless. Will you sing some more?" He smiled winningly. Haltingly she nodded then closed her eyes. She simply sang a melody wit h no words, but an enchanting melody.

When she was done singing Tseng watched as she went in and lay down on her bed. He went to his own and right before she fell asleep he turned to her. "Your voice is the most beautiful I have ever heard."


	6. To Listen and Leave

I found out that the website had messed up my formatting and left out whole paragraphs so I went back and fixed every chapter

I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters T.T The Song the phantom of the opera belongs to the musical Phantom Of the Opera

Tseng put his dishes away and looked toward the path to the mini harbor that Alicia had used. He had been waiting for her to come back for an extra day. He hoped nothing had happened to her.

He had realized that he was vulnerable without her, but the thing he was most worried about was if she hadn't been able to let anyone know where he was. He was also worried for her sake. He tried to deny it to himself but he realized that would be monumentally stupid. So after he was done with breakfast he went down to the harbor and sat to wait, and sort through his thoughts.

He had seen other Turks have this problem, even his original head of department, but he had never gotten overly attached to anyone, until he met Alicia. Now he was trying to distance himself from her emotionally, but he was finding it harder than he would have thought. Turks forming attachments outside of the office was dangerous, for the Turk and the one they felt for, so why was his affection for her so hard for him to dispel?

He started when a thought crossed his mind, maybe part of it was she was his only connection to the civilized world and right now she was over schedule and he was worried for her.

He leaned back against the wall he was sitting by for a few more seconds before he stood up and began a series of stretches and katas, hoping to help his agility come back up to par. He had been working out for a half an hour when he saw a boat in his peripheral vision and turned to see her bring the boat into the harbor.

He stepped forward to help her when he met her eyes and saw how weary she looked. She smiled at him before handing him large tarps filled with what he supposed were supplies.

When they were done she looked up at the sky and saw that there was only a couple hours till sundown. She smiled tiredly at him and started writing. ~We don't have enough time today for us to get to the alternate location so how about we wake early tomorrow and we can go over then. I don't want them missing us because they flew over in the dark.~

"We should wait until the day after so you can rest up for the trip." Tseng smiled down at her as they carried the supplies up the trail to her main living cave then placed them by the bed. She looked over at him and smiled before she laid down and it looked to him like she was asleep before her head hit the bed.

He walked over and pulled off her shoes so she would be more comfortable when she woke. Then he went and made himself a sandwich for dinner before he laid down as well.

When she woke Alicia looked around and noticed Tseng was already up. She smiled and looked at the time and realized she had slept until early in the afternoon. She stretched as she stood up and walked out of the cave toward her favorite ledge. She pulled out Typhoon, who looked the craziest out of all the summons but was actually the most educated and refined, and smiled. 'do you want to perform a song?' she asked him.

"Yes. That sounds lovely, which song do you want to sing, small breeze?" he replied.

Alicia scowled again at the nickname he gave her, but she gave up trying to have the summons use her actual name, and said 'I have just the song.'

She started to send mana through the materia and he formed then shifted so he looked human. As a human he looked gorgeous, but she was far too used to his presence for that to throw her off balance and music started to play in the background.

_In sleep he sang to me In dreams he came That voice which calls to me and speaks my name And do I dream again for now I find The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside my mind_

**Sing once again with me Our strange duet My power over you grows stronger yet And though you turn from me to glance behind The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside your mind. **

_Those who have seen your face Draw back in fear I am the mask you wear_

**It's me they hear...**

_**Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined The Phantom of the Opera is there/here Inside my/your mind**_  
_He's there, the Phantom of the opera._

**Sing, my Angel of Music Sing, my Angel Sing for me Sing, my Angel! Sing for me!**

As he sang this chorus Alicia was vocalizing, getting steadily higher in pitch until she hit a note near the top of the scale, then held it for several beats. When she let it fade she seemed to fall as if she had fainted, and Typhoon caught her and began to sing in a soft voice.

**I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne.**

**To this kingdom where all must pay homage to, music.**

**Music, you have come here for one purpose and one alone,**

**since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me,**

**To serve me to sing, for my music.**

As the background music faded Alicia stood up and smiled at Typhoon, she thanked him before cutting the supply of mana and he faded back into his materia. Suddenly she heard clapping behind her. She turned to see Tseng leaning against the cliff-side.

She blushed and looked down as he started walking towards her. "That was a beautiful song, and a beautiful performance. I have a few sandwiches for you to hold you till dinner." he said, then walked back into the cave with a small smile in place.

Alicia blinked. Then started to smile. She knew he was smart, and very observant, he had to have noticed the summons odd behavior, but he simply accepted it and moved on. She wished the people from her past had done the same.

As she started to head back into her cave she heard a loud sound and she turned just as the large meteor in the sky seemed about to crash into the earth. She started to panic when she saw what looked like green tendrils started to push back against it, then it was destroyed.

She decided now was a good time to put her supplies away. She went over to the pile and began pulling out the items she had bought, until she reached the bag with the materia in it. Then she remembered the newest materia she bought. She had a materia called W-summon which would allow her to call on two summons at once. She pulled it out and equips it. She finished putting her supplies away just as he walked in and said dinner was done. After they ate Alicia went to the bed and soon she was asleep.

She woke up just before dawn the next day and began gathering everything they would need for a day long excursion into the plains of the island. After she had gathered everything she went over to Tseng and reached out to touch his shoulder. Just as she touched him he jerked awake and before she could see what he was doing he had his gun pointed right between her eyes. She froze, then watched as his eyes started to focus. He looked at her then lowered his weapon.

"I apologize miss Alicia." he said and she smiled at him before pointing to the bags she packed, then she held up the PHS she bought for him. "Yes, of course. I will be out in a few minutes." he said. She once again smiled and walked to the entrance to the cave. She sat there for about two minutes before he came outside, wearing his suit and looking as though he had just brought it home from a dry cleaners.

They set off and moved down to the slopes, and walked in silence for about two hours. Tseng turned to her and asked "Did you see what happened to the meteor? And do you have any information on what caused it?"

She pulled out her pad and wrote for a minute then handed him the pad. He read ~No idea what caused it, but it had everyone in fort condor panicking and made it nearly impossible for me to barter. It took me three days just to get all the necessary supplies. As for what happened to it, it looked as though it was about to crash into Gaia, then green tendrils came out of the ground and it was destroyed.~

"I hope my people have been able to handle the backlash, and will be able to retrieve me." he said pensively. She smiled at him and shrugged, before walking forward again.

Around noon they stopped in a large clearing with tall grass and a small thicket of trees. Alicia gave him the PHS and he opened it and dialed a number. After a few seconds ringing she heard someone pick up the phone. "Reno of the Turks, yo."

"Reno track this PHS and send someone to retrieve me." Tseng said. She heard a shout from the phone, then unintelligible shouting.

"It will take a few minutes, boss man. Its great to know your still alive, yo." Then she heard silence for a few minutes before Reno came back on. "OK, we have your location boss man, and we will be there to retrieve you in about three hours. Do you need a breakdown of the situation, yo?"

"No Reno, but I need a new gun and more ammo." Tseng replied.

"Understood, yo. See you then." and she heard a click of disconnect.

She saw him put the PHS in his pocket and she reached into her bag and pulled out a blanket and sat before pulling out sandwiches and handing one to him. He thanked her and sat down next to her and they began eating.

When they finished eating they sat for a few hours in a peaceful silence, every now and then looking up as a monster threatened to come too close but none becoming a problem. Then Alicia quickly sat up then stood and grabbed her bag and began picking up everything that belonged to her. Tseng stood and helped her, and when she was done she grabbed the bags and threw them over her shoulder. Then she quickly kissed his cheek, then blushed. She pointed northward in the sky and he looked to see a helicopter in the distance. When he turned back around it was just in time to see her fade into the trees nearby.

She watched from the trees as the helicopter landed then a blond haired woman jumped out and almost tackled him. She felt a heat in her stomach and an anger toward the blond, and realized she was jealous. Then they all loaded into the helicopter and she watched as it took off and flew back toward the continent.


	7. To Leave and Return

I do not own Final Fantasy seven characters only my OC

As Tseng was riding back towards Midgar and getting an update on all that happened he was not surprised that he was unhappy leaving Alicia behind. What surprised him was the sharp intense pain in his chest whenever he thought about never seeing her again. He knew that he enjoyed her presence but this level of attachment was dangerous. He would have to come back at a later date. Until then he would have to keep silent about her and hope that this dangerous attachment went away.

After watching Tseng's helicopter until it flew out of site Alicia closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest, where their seemed to be an ache, and she scolded herself for becoming infatuated with the man when she knew that he would leave after he recovered. She turned toward her cave and began making the trek back and wondered if this would be what finally pushed her into going back to civilization again.

She stopped when it hit her that she probably wouldn't be able to safely search for him. The only way she could safely interact with the people at fort condor was that she kept her hood up and she only traded supplies. People probably wouldn't answer questions unless she could meet their eyes.

She smiled bitterly as she realized the only way she would see him again is if he searched her out. As she entered her cave Alicia realized that she had gotten used to another presence, and now everything seemed silent, and a little depressing.

"Static shock, you seem down. I hear what your thinking but how about if you try just going over to the continent more often. If that does not help, you can just begin buying newspapers, and look up what the Turks are. You can get on the net to find him if that is your last resort." Ramuh told her as he noticed her mood.

Alicia smiled as she realized that even if she didn't have a human here, she still couldn't say it was too quiet.

*Time Skip**Time Skip**Time Skip**Time Skip**Time Skip*

Alicia looked up from her gathering herbs when one of the summons called her attention.

"Demonette, to your left is an herb you haven't added to your garden yet." Hades told her. "That herb is one you have to be careful of though, because it is poisonous in large quantities even if it is invaluable for healing."

'Thank you Hades. Just remind me that that herb cannot be sold until I make it into a poultice, please. I will not be selling poison.' she replied.

As she went over to collect clippings and seeds she reflected at how much her life had changed in the two years since Tseng had left. She had begun to travel to the mainland more often and had even set up a private natural harbor where she pulled her boat in away from the water. She had bought fabric that she could see through and tied it over her eyes. Most people seemed to think she was something called a SOLDIER. She had no idea that glowing eyes were so common. Now the only thing that separated her from other people was the shape of her pupils, which the cloth covered, and her inability to speak which she could work around. So she had been steadily exploring the continent.

She learned that she was very strong compared to a normal human when she had been traveling through a large swamp when she was attacked by a large snake. She had killed it and harvested its teeth, venom, and skin before heading toward the only settlement she could see, which was a farm. When she got there and had asked the Chocobo Farmers there how much the parts were he fainted, and his wife told me that no normal human, or even SOLDIER, had ever killed a zolom on their own.

Now she was working on a garden that would grow even while left alone, as she wanted to go and explore other continents. She still was wary of other people and she wanted to have a sanctuary for if she needed one.

As she walked to her garden outside her new cave she stopped and began planting all her new herbs. After she was done she headed into her cave. She gathered more materia and went out to fight monsters.

It was a few hours before sunset when she heard a very faint low pitch buzzing. She looked northward and saw what looked like a helicopter coming toward her island. She runs toward the forest, and after reaching the treeline jumps into a tree and hides. She watches as they land almost on the other side of the island.

After a few seconds they took off again, and she waited until she could no longer see the copter then she jumped out of the tree. She thought about why they would come here, then jerked. They had stopped long enough to let someone disembark from the copter.

She broke into a run toward her old cave.

"Why the rush, missy?" Titan asked.

'What if it is Tseng. I never went looking for him, so he doesn't know that I moved caves! I miss him, and if this is actually him I want to see him.' Alicia replied. She looked up just as her old cave came into sight, and saw Tseng just stepping out of the cave pulling out a PHS.

Tseng jumped out of the helicopter after it had landed and ran a visual sweep of the perimeter. He looked up as he heard Reno from the pilot seat. "Boss man are you sure you don't want me to wait for a couple hours, yo? In case you need to come back."

"No Reno. I will call if I need to be picked up, but I expect I will spent my month on leave here on the island." Tseng replied as he grabbed his bags and threw them over his shoulder. As he walked away he heard the helicopter take off.

He was walking for nearly an hour when he came upon a familiar cave. His small smile faded when he saw that all the features that marked this cave as Alicia's were gone. He jogged to the ledge where the entrance was and put his bags down and went inside. He looked for any signs of what happened to Alicia, and saw that someone had packed everything she had used. He figured it was her.

He headed toward the door, while pulling out his PHS to look at the map he had uploaded, so he could look for likely places she might have moved. As he stepped out he caught a movement a few feet to his right. His hand went toward his weapon, then stopped as he recognized Alicia. He smiled and started to greet her. He was startled, however, when she threw herself at him and wrapped herself around him like a vine in a very tight hug. He smirked and returned the hug for a second then lowered her to the ground.

"It's wonderful to see you too miss Alicia. I noticed you seem to have abandoned this cave. I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you." he said as she seemed to get herself under control.

She smiled at him then nodded her head. She mimed writing then shook her head and spread her arms to show that she didn't have a notepad on her. Then she grabbed one of his two bags and motioned for him to follow her.

* * *

AN: I know its kind of a filler chapter but it is a necessary one. Now is about the time where I ask any readers to Follow or Favorite and I welcome any reviews with constructive criticism because this is my first Multi chapter fic I have ever written


	8. To Return and Give

I don't own any final Fantasy 7 characters, nor do I own the song Angel With A Shotgun. They belong to Square Enix and the band The Cab(though I like, and am using, the Nightcore version)

Alicia smiled back at Tseng as they came within sight of her cave. She noticed he looked toward her garden. Her smile widened as she saw he figured out what that might mean. She had learned what Turks were even if she had not sought him out. She supposed most people might be freaked out that they became so infatuated with people that everyone was warned away from, but she just felt that he was as dangerous as she was.

Alicia walked into her cave and set his bag down. She quickly grabbed everything she needed and set about making him a bed in one of the alcoves, that way they both had a bit of privacy. Just as she finished she heard Tseng enter and she turned to grab her notepad. She walked over and pointed him over to his bed then picked up his bag to take it over when he grabbed it from her.

"Thank you miss Alicia. Please tell me about how you have been for the past years. And why you needed to switch locations." he said as he trailed his fingers on her arm. She blushed before she nodded and began to write on her pad. She gave it to him a few minutes later and he began to read it as he set his bag down beside her bed.

~Since you left I have been going to the mainland more often. By tying a thin fabric over my eyes, I can interact with normal people with very few difficulties. I have also been visiting the village of Mideel. I had to move caves because I wanted to have I little more room so I could make a garden. I have set it up so monsters and animals cant get to it and it will grow even in my absence. ~

She watched him as he read, and when he looked up he was smirking. She blushed then hurried over to start a fire. After she had the fire going she set the food to cook then grabbed her satchel and went outside to work in her garden. She planted clippings and gathered what was ready to be harvested. She went back in just as he finishing setting his alcove to his specifications.

"Thank you again for your hospitality. I actually have another reason for coming. In my culture life debts are never to be forgotten, they are very serious. So to not repay you for saving me would be inexcusable. So I looked into things that I thought might interest you and I found this" Tseng smiled as he handed her a red materia. She smiled brilliantly as she reached forward. "I found a man who was willing to trade this while I was in calm recently. I thought you might enjoy it."

As she grabbed the summon she reached out, thinking it was a new summon, then jerked in surprise when she sensed ALL of the summons in this one materia.

'Young serpent, you should keep this materia on you at all times. You do not have to worry about which summons you can have equipped any longer. He has thought of the perfect gift for you, I highly approve of your choice in mates.' Leviathan said. She heard all the others give their agreement as well. She looked up and tears were falling from her eyes as she smiled blindingly at him.

Tseng swallowed then gave another of his small smiles, "Your welcome, miss Alicia." he said. Alicia then went to check dinner, then pulled out dished and served them. They ate in a comfortable silence and when they were done Tseng helped to clear the table. Then he turned and gave her a strange look. "Will you sing for me miss Alicia?"

She looked at him then nodded. She stood up and walked toward the entrance then turned towards and activated her new materia. 'Hey guys want to make some music? I'm Thinking Angel With A Shotgun.'

'Yes Freki, I would be happy to." Odin replied. Suddenly instrumental music started playing and she smiled as she heard a background voice. She opened her eyes and started to sing.

_Get out your guns, battles begun,  
Are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die, With my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

She twirled as she heard a small interlude play. And she saw the summons were playing with illusion, they had given her a white dress and a shadow in the shape of wings.

_ Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, Don't mean I'm not a believer. ... and major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.  
They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

She looked up and met his eyes as another voice joined hers, and sang as the summons accompanied.

_(Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa)  
I'm an angel with a shotgun... Fighting til' the wars won... I don't care if heaven won't take me back...  
I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? (I'm an angel with a shotgun) ... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight. (Live, not just survive)  
(... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.)  
They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

She smiled as she watched the illusions the summons had made faded away then she started to head toward her bed with a wave, when Tseng walked over and put his hand on her arm. He leaned down quickly and laid his lips on hers. Alicia was to stunned to do anything for a few seconds then hesitantly began to kiss him back, but he pulled slowly away and she just looked at him in confusion.

He smirked at her. "Goodnight miss Alicia." Then he walked over to his bed and Alicia ran to hers and dove under the covers. She felt like all the blood in her body was trying to push itself into her face. What was wrong with her!? She tossed and turned for a what seemed like eternity before falling asleep.


	9. To Give and Take

I do not own any final fantasy seven characters

Alicia was tending her garden that morning, and trying to get her nerves under control. Tseng's new attitude was making her nervous to the extremes, and wearing her patience extremely thin. She had never been seduced before! How was she supposed to act!?

She knew that's what he was doing, and she was pretty sure she would take the offer, but she had never been with anybody willingly before. She had no idea how to react. She yanked a weed and then sat back, and looked around. She gave a satisfied smile and grabbed her basket before she went inside to start making dinner.

She was almost done when Tseng finished reading and came over. She blushed as he started trailing his hands along her body in a way no man in her old village would ever dream of touching any woman in public. Suddenly she jumped as she felt his hands along her stomach under her shirt. She moaned as he started sucking her neck.

She forgot about the food entirely until she heard a hiss. She quickly pulled dinner away from the fire and served them both, but as she was going to sit across from him he pulled her down beside him. As they ate he kept touching her. After the meal they began washing the dishes and he would trail his fingers along her neck, shoulders, and hair. As they finished she felt him come up behind her and place his hands loosely on her hips, and he started to nuzzle her neck, placing little nips all along her neck.

Alicia suddenly reached the limit of her patience. She turned around in his grasp, and she saw a flare of triumph in his eyes as she grabbed his hair and pulled his lips to hers. He was suddenly aggressive and he pulled her close and deepened the kiss. She didn't even notice as he walked her to his bed.

Alicia opened her eyes and smiled softly as she saw Tseng sleeping on the other side of the bed. It seemed she had backed away from him while he was asleep, in order to get away from the blanket. Ever since the lab she had gotten hot much easier, so she never really needed a blanket anymore.

She got out of the bed slowly to avoid waking him up, and as she stood and stretched she decided that she would go out and hunt. It had been a week since they had fresh meat and she wanted to make a special meal for him. She giggled silently as she walked out. She felt like a little girl, all excited because her crush was returned. She got dressed quickly and walked out, and as she walked she stretched some more in a hopeless attempt to relieve the soreness caused by the activities of the last night.

She had just killed a rabbit and was gathering the herbs to make a fantastic lunch when she heard something. She looked up then shot into the trees just in time to avoid being seen by two men. She looked them over as they walked nearer. One man wan tall and lanky, with hair that was bright red, and the other man was bulky and bald and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. She recognized the uniform they were wearing as a Turk uniform.

"Damn, why would Boss Man come to spend all his vacation time in a hellhole jungle like this? And why would The Boss suddenly tell us to come and pick him up?" Alicia listened as the redhead complained, and she felt a stab of agony. Tseng had called to be picked up as soon as he got what he wanted? She began following them hoping that she had heard wrong. As she followed them she began trying to sort out her feelings, she realized that she felt that agony and anger because she cared for Tseng and if he had been simply trying to get sex from her it would be a long time until she healed.

Suddenly she noticed that the men she was following walked right into a gathering of monster nests. She watched as they started taking them down, but were steadily overpowered. She continued watching until the bald one fell, and she heard cursing from the red head.

'Odin are you willing to help me get these men to my cave?' she grabbed her necklace materia.

'Yes Freki, I will assist you. But I don't think that your heard correctly.' Odin replied. She sent all the energy needed for him to materialize. She watched as he destroyed all the monsters then he turned and sat facing the redhead. She looked at the redhead and noticed he stood protectively over the bald man.

She stepped out into view and he turned to her, still keeping his eyes on Odin. Alicia held out her hands trying to show she was not hostile and pulled out a restore materia and rolled it over to the redhead. She Turned to face Odin. 'Will Sleipneir allow me to place the bald man on his back?'

"He seems agreeable to the idea. I will walk beside you." Odin replied and she looked back at the redhead and saw he was gaping at Odin. No doubt he had never seen a summon speak before. She walked up to him and saw his cast of restore didn't help his friend much. She reached out and grabbed her materia and cast a much stronger restore on him. Then she heard Odin get down off his horse. She smiled at him as he walked over and lifted the bald man and placed him on the back of his horse.

The redhead was watching tensely and she walked over and beckoned him to follow as she walked toward her cave. They had been walking for close to an hour when the bald man began to stir. As he sat up she turned back to Odin. 'Thank you my friend. I couldn't have done it without you' She walked over to him and hugged him.

"It was my pleasure to help you my little Freki. We all would do most anything for you." He replied as he hugged her back. The bald man jerked upright at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He noticed he was on a horse and looked around, he met his partners eyes for a second then got down off the horse. "Call one of us any time you need us little Freki." Odin said. Then he faded as she cut the energy toward her summon materia.

She turned to the two men and gestured them to follow her. As they followed her she heard them whispering but they were being quiet enough she couldn't hear what they were saying.

They walked for another fifteen minutes then they came into sight of her garden. She walked up and entered her cave and saw Tseng cleaning and she pulled out the rabbit she caught and placed it next to the fire. Then she turned as the bald man and the redhead limped in she grabbed them and directed them toward one of the beds as Tseng looked up.

As they were sitting she heard Tseng come up to inspect them. "Reno, report. How did Rude get injured. Whats Rufus' status." She listened as he began interrogating the man. It seems he had called them in. Alicia grabbed a restore materia and cast a cure on the bald man, now identified as Rude. She inspected his wound then decided that was the best she could do. She cast a regen on him so he would continue healing quickly then stalked over to her notepad.

She wrote a not then ripped it out and sharply put it next to Tseng.

~When you are finished healing yourselves please leave.~


End file.
